Could not make it
by Thatloner
Summary: Haru could not make it up the tower in time. She could not forgive herself for not making it. But now she has a new life ahead of her, and she's not gonna waste this one. ON HIATUS.
1. One thought took it all

Chapter 1:One thought took it all

Haru was running as fast as her feet could carry her up the tower, new feline side was somewhat helping by a small margin in giving her extra reflexes, making sure that she does not trip on the way up. Her face was a mixture of determination and worry. The cat king was after her, and Muta, Yuki, prince Lune, and the baron were trying hard to help her return to her was getting tired. But she was also thinking of those moments when she was with baron, when she had doubts of returning to the human that thought alone was enough to distract her.

She missed a step and fell on the stairs. To make it even worse she slid down a few steps down, hampering her progress and adding time for her to reach her destination.

She quickly stood up and started to run at a slower pace due to the minor bruises on her arms and legs.

She was close. The effects of the transformation on her body slowing down and reversing. Haru thought that it was finally over. That she was gonna go back to her usual life. But when she reached the top that thought was blown away like dust.

When she made it to the top, just as she was about to grab onto the edge of the exit, she saw sunlight. Shining through the hole in the roof of the tower like water flooding the small space with a shadowing side where the light could not go through.

She looked at her arms and saw that they still had fur across the entire limb and paws at the end. She touched her face and felt fur and whiskers. She could feel her tail attached to her lower back and coming out from her skirt.

She realized that one thought was all it took to end her wish of returning home. One thought made her fall and slow down more than enough for the sun to come out.

One thought took it all.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Not much for the first chapter, I admit.**

 **But hey, I had my mom read it first and she said that it was a professional's work.**

 **The funny thing is that I'm actually in middle school and have some pretty low grades.**

 **Now if you like it, do whatever you want, give a review, make it a favorite, if you don't, just stay quiet.**

 **Thatloner here, and this is the first chapter of my first story.**


	2. Tears of loss

Chapter 2:Tears of loss

Muta was going at top gear to reach top and help Haru escape from this place. He thought that since she din't gave up on returning home, and that she did no want to cause him and the bureau any trouble, he should help her.

Funny thing is that when he saw her get mad at the king and insult him, something that no even he has done, he started to admire her,. She actually surprised him so much that he just went and said his true identity in front if his friend, his client, the royal family and their respective forces.

He had to admit it, it felt good to finally let that secret out, and as a bonus he gets to have some fun with these punks for soldiers. At least the prince's where more organized and loyal. These green cats just started running the moment Muta showed his fangs. But that wasn't the case right now. He had to hurry, or else Haru will end up being a cat. He really should stop eating a lot though. All that fat that he has for a belly has made him slow, and he can't let the baron down. He also knew the baron had a crush on Haru even though he didn't know it himself. The sings where so obvious since he showed up. Dancing with her,(Haru told him), protecting her through out their escape, carrying her up the tower, he just acted all cool to not let it go into the public.

Muta felt bad for them, really. After all, Haru was human, and baron was a half cat figurine that could not age. Unless baron or anyone else knew how to take his immortality and make him of flesh, he would need a miracle from God himself for something like that to happen.

He shook his head. He really needs to take some time to himself, since he can only take so much, and his thoughts where increasing the pressure. He was close anyway. He could hear Haru crying at the top, probably of happiness. Just a little more, he could already see the sunlight-

Wait? Sunlight?...

Ah, crap.

Muta started to speed up in hope of seeing Haru back to normal outside the exit. But those hopes disappeared when he saw her still inside the tower.

Haru was sitting on a few stairs, crying her heart out. She still had fur covering her body, she still had cat ears on top of her head, and her tail was curled around her legs as tears where coming out of her eyes covered by paws. Muta just stood there, shocked, not being able to comprehend what just happened, thinking on what went wrong to cause them to fail so miserably. After about a minute of starring did he finally found the strength to summon his voice and ask,"Haru, why are you here?".

* * *

Haru was crying a river by now. Crushed by the realization that she would not see her mother nor her friend the same ever again. She would never go to school, or college, or do any of the stuff she dreamed of for when she grew up. Her spirit had crumbled the moment those thoughts landed on her mind. She was so sad, she din't realize that Muta was starring at her shocked. It wasn't until hespoke did he acknowledge him being there.''Haru, why are you here?".

She uncovered her face to see him standing just a few steps away from her on the other side of the tower. Hi expression looked just like Haru's when she had reached the top to find her hopes crushed. Seeing him was actually what made her stand up and run to hug his big fat belly and resume her weeping. She was crying tears of regret, anger, sorrow, but mostly, of loss, and the only way to get rid of that loss, was for someone dear to her to comfort her.

* * *

The baron was a cat whose really hard to get any reaction from other than that poker face that he carries wherever he goes. Not even when he saw his most recent customer Haru get taken by a hoard of cats in his very house and office did he even show worry. But inside, he was constantly freaking out and worrying about the girl who did not want to be a part of this world. He was relieved to see her safe, but also shocked that she became half cat. He enjoyed the dance he had with her, and was even a little amused that she could actually dance well for her first time.

But when he saw her expression change from sadness to peace did he realized that she was starting to accept being a cat and live in this world. So he decided to end the show and get her out of the palace. Protecting her from a few of the king's guards was a little exiting for him and also made him be a little bit of a show off on those "soldiers" in front of her. Heck, he even enjoyed carrying her up the tower.

Then... everything went down, both figuratively and literally.

The tower was destroyed and after the prince's proposal the king decided to be an even bigger jerk and pervert by asking Haru to become hi queen. Even someone like baron would internally curse at such stupid and F**** up request so much that he couldn't stop himself from smirking at seeing a human-turned-half-cat scream all of her hate at the king of kings among cats, even Muta laughed so much that baron couldn't remember when was the last time he heard him do that.

Of course that ended when said white, fat, cat had revealed himself to be Renaldo Moon, the one who ate all the fish in the kingdom. A feat that should be given a medal for had it not been the fact that it was one of the worst crimes in cat history.

Baron had told him to keep going to help Haru when the king had challenged him to a duel. He was so mad at hi that he accepted without a second thought.

Baron won, of course, even with a speech of respect from the king as a reward. But he had to hurry to help Muta and Haru, he did no waste time in grabbing his stuff and star running to where the exit should be. But as he was getting closer, he started to realize something wasn't right.

He could hear Haru crying not very far ahead, and Muta's scent was unmistakable from any distance. He started to pick up the pace, fearing for what lies above him.

No one would have been ready for what kind of life was ahead of him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OK, second chapter and this one has a lot more than the first.**

 **Now I think it's a little to soon but I'm working on another story.**

 **I'm gonna make a few chapters first and then post them in like a week from now.**

 **If anyone has questions I will answer them in any way I can.**

 **Thatloner here, and this is the second chapter with a lot more to show.**

 **PS: it's a watching the series.**


	3. Terrifying surprise

Chapter 3: Terrifying surprise

"Muta, what happened? Where's Haru?". Haru could feel Muta's hair stand when she heard that voice. She looked around for the source of that voice and her eyes, clouded by the tears, locked on to a fussy white object, with an orange spot. She cleared her face from the salty water on her eyes and set her sights on where the white silhouette would be. Instead, she saw the very reason she wasn't a human right now and, unknown to her, in a skydive to her death due to the tower exit to have moved to the sky above Haru's city when it was damaged. But she didn't know this.

Instead, her mind was concentrated on the cat wearing a white gentleman's suit and matching top hat, was the baron. He, like the ones before him to reach the top, couldn't move of shock for about a minute. She tried to say sorry or anything to help him and Muta to not feel not fell devastated by the fact that they failed their objective of helping her, but all that came out was a sob.

She led go of Muta's fur and looking at her feet, she slowly started to find the words that she was gonna use.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and tripped on the way up and hurt myself. I couldn't make it in time to go back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Haru just couldn't say any more after she just told them the stupid mistake that cost her so much, she could not even dare to look at baron in the eyes.

All of a sudden she felt something embrace her, like some one was hugging her. She looked up and saw that that was the case in this moment. She was trapped in a tight hug from the baron, his face showing sadness, which was something that took her by surprise considering that he carries a poker face all the time, and she has only seen him smile a few times.

But. It made her fell better. Like a big load was relieved from her chest. She was so relieved that she said,"Baron.", and decided to just lay her head on his shoulder and resume her crying, only this time, in a more tired and peaceful manner.

* * *

If Muta wasn't saddened by the fact that Haru was never going to be human again he would have found it really amusing and romantic to see his friend hug the now permanently half cat girl. He had actually paralyzed when Haru went to hug him, he could only move his head when baron had showed up. When he felt Haru let go of him and apologize to the both of them he was taken back as to how could she get distracted enough to trip on such a moment when all she should have cared about was returning to her home.

Of course that train of thought stopped when baron went to hug her did he actually almost tripped himself. All those thoughts of those two becoming a weird couple were starting to come back to haunt him. He left that thought hanging for later and went back on spectating those two.

Baron had Haru in a tight hug, wile she had her pawed arms holding onto his back, her face in his shoulder and his showing a surprising expression of sadness. Muta could understand why. Baron was determined to get Haru back to her world, that seeing that they failed when being really close to success, must have hit him real hard on both his pride, and his feelings.

Before Muta could try to do something like ruining the moment, baron started to take Haru down the stair walking down slowly and making sure she doesn't fall. The fatso thought of something then. The exit was still open, and they could still use it to go back even though it didn't have any meaning to use it any more, but what if the destruction of the lower half caused something to the exit?. He called out to them in a really quiet and concerned look,"Hey, you can go ahead. I wanna check on something." The baron must have heard that and acknowledged him by simply giving him a nod without turning before continuing down to meet the royal family.

Muta started to take the last few steps to the hole in the roof and looked through, only to find a really terrifying surprise.

The exit was located in the middle of the sky.

He then realized that if Haru had made it to the exit and through, she would have probably died. That thought alone made him feel a little better that she got distracted. Maybe the idea of her being half cat because of a daydream about whatever wasn't as bad as bad as it was before. He then remembered that he had to catch on with the pair to probably discuss about how Haru's life is gonna go now. He wasn't the kind to think about anything that requires serious brain power, but he was gonna make this one an exemption. That girl is gonna need as much help as she can get with her current physical state, and they are gonna have to find a way of what to do with her family and friends.

Then there was the matter of where she's gonna live, what she's going to eat, clothing, other needs, what she's gonna be doing for the rest of her life other that doing just plain nothing counting how many days has it been since she transformed or something less depressing.

Muta just knew this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Third chapter and I know a lot of you are gonna be asking of how I do it so fast, m I right?**

 **I actually had almost the entire beginning thought out way before I even made my account.**

 **I also wanna give a special thanks to "nitroglycerine" for being the first one to actually giving some credit to my story so far. Seriously, 84 views and only one cared enough to like and comment my story, witch, might I add, will NOT include some sort of super magical bulls**t at the end of the story or close to it.**

 **Lastly, I'm gonna ask for some help on how Haru's mom and Hiromi will find out that she became a cat, and probably a way to explain it to them without sounding so casual, and probably managing to deal with the problem.**

 **With that out of the way, Thatloner here and see ya next chapter.**

 **PS/ At least make sure that I see you appreciate my work from a few of you.**


	4. What happens now?

Chapter 4: What happens now?

They had almost reached the bottom when they were bombarded by questions of,"What happened?", or,"Why is Haru not back in the human world?". She honestly had forgotten about most of her surrounding and only concentrated on the one holding her around the shoulder with both arms. The baron was a conforming source for her that she did not want to let go, but she still knew that she would have to in order to answer the constant assault of questions from the royal couple. She was actually glad that at there were people, or cats, that would worry about her. Yuki, Lune, Muta and the baron were there for her, and she couldn't wish for better friends that could help her on what's happening to her.

"Haru!"Haru then realized that they were talking to her when she felt being shaken by Yuki, probably because she was still dealing with the guilt of not making it back home. "Haru, what happened, baron said that you didn't make it because you tripped, is that true?" asked the white cat. Her question sure made her remember the why, but she didn't want to say it twice on the same day, whit the guilt still present, and with fatigue slowly taking its toll after such an agitated day of being kidnapped, transformed, and having her spirit broken.

So, after so much, she collapsed in the arms of her crush. But that thought was the only thing that got her out of her mental stasis, but not before sleep took over her.

* * *

At seeing Haru collapse in his arms, the baron started to panic for a moment before realising that she was asleep. Everyone else though didn't catch on as fast.

"Haru. Haru!? Haru whats wrong!?" The prince's fiance almost screamed at her face if it wasn't for the fact the she had manners and shouldn't be to lout with Haru having sensitive hearing with her cat ears. The baron relaxed and said to everyone present,"Don't worry, she just fell asleep, that's all." everyone stated to give sights of relieve and a little happiness that she was alright. Even the baron was relieved that she was just tired, and that she needed some rest after a long day. So, for the second time, he picked her up bridal style."She needs a place where she can rest. It would be better if we take her to the castle." Prince Lune had said just as baron had picked her up.

On the way back, Muta had cached up to them, looking really tired, and angry. "Hey, what's with you guys leaving me behind like I wasn't important!?", Yelled the white cat, obviously angered from being forgotten. The baron then remembered why he stayed back at the top of the tower and asked,"Muta, what did you wanted to check out back there?" His friend calmed down a little and turned to him looking a little troubled."I waned to see if we could have still used the exit to go back to the human world.", he answered to the baron. This caught baron's attention. it was still possible to use the exit to the human world, that much he new. But with the tower damaged from the half down there must have been some consequences, so he asked to find out what happened,"And, did it turn out?" Muta seemed to be troubled even more. Possibly because the answer may not be pretty. The fatso then gave his answer to the question,"The exit is located in the middle of the sky in the human world, couldn't tell how high but pretty sure enough to splatter even a human." This cares the baron a little. If Haru had made ti to he top then she would have definitely died. This put him a little at ease and made him remind himself latter on not to be to harsh on her and tell her had she not tripped.

"I know what you are probably thinking, I thought the same." Said Muta, the white cat obviously having gone through the same train of thought as him before.

"What do you think will happen now that she's permanently a cat now?, asked his friend."I don't know. My best guess is that she will have to stay here now, or we"ll have to give her a place at the bureau. Although I don't know which one's better." While baron was thinking of what place would be better for Haru, Muta was thinking of something sort of related. "We also need to think on what she will eat." Said the white cat. At this point, Yuki had decided to step into the conversation." she will need clothing considering that she still has a somewhat human body minus a few changes, but still human like." Said the small white cat , obviously determine to help her friend."Well, most of that stuff will have to be of her own to chose." Said the prince from the front of the group, having heard the conversation.

Baron thought about all this, and it was starting to wear him down too. After so much in a single night, and possibly more, it was no wonder that he was one of the best at helping those with problems related to this world. He seemed like he would do anything to solve whatever problem was put at his desk, like he just didn't knew what failure was. But now it he knew how it felt, although he still tries to help his client in any way, even after not completing the original objective he still insists on solving this new problem that was the outcome of that failure.

All in all, he never seems to give up.

Though everyone around him seemed to think there was another reason as to why he was going to such lengths for this girl in particular.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Fourth chapter here to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this.**

 **It's that with the end of the school year during last week, i was kinda distracted from all the paranoia from the teachers about someone bringing a gun although I know no one from the worse students will bring one.**

 **Any way, I still need help with the "telling Hiromi and mom that I'm a half cat now" becuase that part is really complicated for a story like this one, and I don't plan to just walk it off like others except "The King's wife", made by Yarningchick. That one was great and well though of.**

 **Well without anything else to say, That loner here and see ya next chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry but currently I'm having a bad time coming up with how to have my story without felling awkward whatsoever.**

 **Writer's block is what my current situation is about, and I don't know when will i come up with something to make my story work.**

 **on the other hand, this let's me concentrate on that other story I mentioned in one of the previous chapters.**

 **It's not gonna be a watching the series any more, but kinda like a AU ending, and then continuing the story.**

 **If know what's it about, then read the manga of a girl whose eye lights into blue flames, and her main weapon is a massive cannon that she carries like it's as heavy as a backpack.**

 **If you know who I'm talking about then you're prepared, but if you don't, then start your research.**

 **Thatloner here, and this story is unfortunately on hiatus.**


End file.
